


I’m Home

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf one-shot where in,Mew came back from work just on time when Gulf was about to take a shower.Gulf invited Mew to shower with him but Mew had something else in mind.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 69
Collections: All





	I’m Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes—and sorry if I don’t reach your expectations T T ) I’m sleepy...
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was eight in the evening when Mew came back from his studio; he was practicing endlessly for his first ever mini solo concert. As he came in, he removed his shoes and placed it on the shoe rack. Afterwards, he went to look for his husband, who seemed to be taking a shower at the moment. “Tua-eng?”, he called out as he knocked on the bathroom’s door. He did not get any response from the latter, so he opened the door carefully and peeked in. 

He saw Gulf sitting on the edge of the bathtub, playing with the water--or perhaps checking the temperature. In this weather, Gulf usually bathes in lukewarm water--to relax. Mew moved a little and made the door creak, catching the attention of the younger man. Gulf bobbed his head up and saw Mew, “How long have you been there, peeping Tom?”, Gulf asked, smiling at him. 

Mew opened the door and entered, “Well you weren’t answering me when I called for you. And I even knocked on the door” Mew said as he approached the latter. Gulf looked at Mew, “Do you want to take a bath?”, he asked, hinting that maybe the two of them could take a bath--nothing more than a bath. Mew nodded as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, “My shoulders hurt a little”. 

“You want me to massage them first?”, Gulf asked as he started to massage Mew’s shoulders. He always did this once Mew comes back from work, to help him relax a little. Mew held on to Gulf’s right hand, “You can stop now”, he said as he stood up and turned around to face Gulf. He scanned Gulf from bottom to top and smiled. “Are you wearing anything underneath?” he asked as he stepped closer to Gulf. 

“I’m about to take a bath, why would I wear anything underneath?” Gulf answered, giving his husband a confused look. “Well, nothing”, Mew said as he pulled Gulf closer and eventually pinned him on the wall. “You’re thinking of doing something else, aren’t you?”, Gulf asked as he wrapped his arms around Mew’s neck. Mew nodded and kissed Gulf. 

As they were kissing, Mew bit Gulf’s lower lip to ask for entrance, making Gulf moan a little. The latter opened his mouth and was greeted by Mew’s tongue. “Ahhnn..”, Gulf moaned as they were having a tongue fight. Mew then tapped Gulf’s thighs, signalling him to wrap it around Mew’s waist. “What about the bath..?” Gulf asked as he was being carried by Mew, his hands groping and squeezing his peach--spreading it as he went out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. “We can do that later '', Mew answered as he laid Gulf on the bed. He then, immediately untied his bathrobe--exposing Gulf’s naked body. Beautiful, he thought as he caressed his chest. He leaned in and started to lick Gulf’s left nipple while twisting and pinching the other. “Hmm..Ah”, Gulf moaned as he was starting to feel the heat--and maybe the twitching of his member. 

Mew then started to pepper his collar bone with kisses before leaving it with hickeys as his hand travelled down to Gulf’s shaft. He rubbed the tip with his thumb and started to pump his shaft slowly and getting faster. “M-mew.. Hmm, ahhh”, Gulf moaned loudly and started to move his hips back and forth. “Oh? Looks like someone is excited”, Mew said as he changed his position, making Gulf sit on his lap, facing him. He then made his and Gulf’s members rub together. “F-faster..”, Gulf pleaded as he placed his arms behind him, pushing his hips forward. “I’m c-close”, Gulf whispered but loud enough for Mew to hear. He stopped. “Why did you stop?”, Gulf asked, looking at Mew irritatingly. 

Mew looked at him and smiled. He spread his peach and poked it with his index finger. “It’s tight”, he said as he placed two of his fingers right in front of Gulf’s lips. “Lick and suck them tua-eng”. Gulf obliged and coated Mew’s fingers with his saliva. Afterwards, Mew removed his fingers from his mouth and slowly inserted it in Gulf’s hole. Gently as to not hurt the latter. 

“Hmm.. ahhnn”, Gulf moaned as Mew started to thrust his fingers slowly, curling it inside. As soon as Mew saw how comfortable Gulf was, he removed his fingers and moved Gulf up a little. “What are you doing..?”, Gulf asked, looking like a mess to Mew. Mew smirked, “Cowboy”, he answered as he spread Gulf’s peach and poked his hole with his member. He inserted it slowly and a few seconds later, the entire thing was inside Gulf. “Baby, when are you going to move?”, Mew asked, holding Gulf’s waist. 

“I-I can’t.. I want you to do it”, Gulf pleaded, looking at Mew. Mew did not budge, “I’ll help you”, he said as he helped Gulf move his hips up and down, making the latter cry a little. “M-Mew..no.. please”, Gulf whispered, making Mew stop. He kissed him on the lips as he laid Gulf on the bed. “I’m sorry. Did it hurt? Do you want me to pull out?” He asked, looking at Gulf. The man underneath him shook his head, “You did not hurt me, but.. Can you please move instead?”, Gulf requested, making Mew smile. 

“Alright baby”, Mew said as he started to move, thrusting in and out of Gulf, until the two of them reached their climax and came at the same time. Both were panting. 

As Mew pulled out, he leaned in and gave Gulf a quick kiss on the lips. “Up for round two?”, He asked, looking at the latter who was trying to catch his breath. Gulf slowly nodded. “Okay, up we go”, Mew said as he carried Gulf bridal style--which startled him. “Where are we going?”, he asked, snuggling closer to Mew’s chest. “The bathroom”

“But the water is cold”

“Then let’s make it warmer”, Mew answered as he carried Gulf to the bathroom. Once they were there, he slowly put Gulf down into the bathtub, making him shiver a little. Mew followed and sat behind Gulf and wrapped his arms around the latter’s torso. “Are you still cold?”, he asked as his right hand snaked its way to Gulf’s member. “Not that much--we’re doing it here?”, Gulf asked as he turned his head to face Mew. Mew nodded, “Let’s not waste the water and the petals that you added.. Why are there even petals?”, he asked as he started to pump Gulf’s shaft, making him feel the mood. 

“I heard that it enhances your skin.. And the mood”, he answered, making Mew smile. He then leaned a little closer to Gulf’s ear, “So you were planning this all along?”, he asked, tickling the latter with the warmth that is felt from his breath. Gulf couldn’t answer as he got embarrassed with what Mew asked. “Cat got your tongue? It’s cute that you’re the first one to invite”, Mew said as he stopped pumping Gulf and helped him stand up. “Face the wall”, Mew instructed. Gulf faced and placed his hands on the wall. “Bend a little kitty”, Mew said as he smacked and squeezed Gulf’s peach. He then spread it, pumped his member for a while and inserted it. 

“M-mew.. Hmm, hnn, ahh”, Gulf moaned as Mew started to thrust, hitting his good spot. As time passed by, Mew thrusted faster and deeper, feeling Gulf’s insides. “I’m c-coming”, Gulf said. Mew leaned and wrapped his arms around Gulf’s torso, peppering his back with kisses. “Let’s come together”, Mew said as he thrusted more until they both reached their climax and came. They did a few more rounds afterwards with different positions until Gulf got worn out. “Ah, I’m sorry baby, are you okay?”, Mew asked as he was wiping Gulf clean while the water in the bathtub was being drained. “I feel like you broke my hips..”, Gulf answered, making the latter laugh. “No more rounds if that’s what you’re thinking after you add water to the bathtub”

“Yes tua-eng, no more rounds. I’ll just clean you up and we’ll just have a bath together”, Mew said as he started to fill the bathtub with water. 

E N D


End file.
